Wings over Japan
by xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx
Summary: Max travels to Japan to look into a lead on something she feels might help bring down Itex for good, but whats with this tired looking guy claiming to be L? and whats with the creepy feeling she gets from Light? Max/L
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Max leaves the Flock to investigate the Kira case on her own, what will she do when a mysterious stranger introduces himself as the greatest detective in the world? Why is his successor giving her the chills? and how can this help bring down Itex?**

**Never have i ever been a wonderful manga artist/writer. Nor do i write those wonderful books about those six flying children and their dogs. Therefor, i own neither Death Note or Maximum Ride.**

Max

Alone. In Japan. Tons of Erasers, everywhere I looked. Or was I paranoid? It was hard to tell. I had come to investigate the Kira case that had become so widespread throughout the world. And to find that one guy, what was his name? L or something. F maybe? And how was the flock since I had left them?

I shifted in my tree, trying to get more comfortable. If I thought much more, my brain would explode. Metaphoricly. I shifted again, and took out the laptop I had taken with me. Fang would kill me for it when I saw him again.

If I saw him again.

I scowled and pulled up Fang's blog. I read the most recent post:

_You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!_

_Today's Date: Already Too Late!_

_Max, where are you???_

_Yo, Max, where are you? Since you've been gone, the Erasers have stopped chasing us, it seems. But that means theyre after you, Max. Where'd you go? Nudge isn't talkative, Iggy's cooking skills have slipped, nothings exploded in two weeks, and Angel is moping around._

_I miss you. We miss you. Please come back, Max._

_Fly Back Home,_

_Fang_

I just sat there looking at the screen. I realized that in that short post, I had begun crying. Crying! Where was the sense in that? I never cried. Before I could think, my fingers flew across the keyboard:

_Fang:_

_Im sorry I left: There was something that came up. Im pretty sure it can help defeat Itex, but If it dosent I might not make it back. I couldn't take that chance with the whole flock. Kill me if and when I get back; this is something that I have to do alone._

_The One and Only,_

_Maximum Ride_

I shut the laptop and stuck it back in the backpack, and tried to settle down into sleep, and was awoken when a clawed hand pushed me out of the tree.

xXxXxXxXxXx

L

Something was off.

L could not place it; He just knew that something was different tonight. He sat at his computer, hunched up so that he could think better. He knew by experience that this was the best way for him to think. Something subconscious clicked; and his finger unbiddenly flew across the keyboard. He let them write themselves. If this was connected to the Kira case, he would be one step closer to solving the mystery that had taunted him for so long.

But what he saw didn't make sense. It was the name of a childrens park down the road. But, L thought, what if?

What if this was useful? What if this could tell him how Kira killed? What if? Questions raced through L's head. His wide, dilated eyes stared at the screen. Finaly, he pressed the com button.

"Mr. Yagami, Light and I need to borrow your car. It will only take a moment, we have an errand we need to run."

**Reviews=life. Life is good. I need life to continiue writing this story. therefore, Reviews=more chappies. it dosent take L to figure that out! ;-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: When Max leaves the Flock to investigate the Kira case on her own, what will she do when a mysterious stranger introduces himself as the greatest detective in the world? Why is his successor giving her the chills? and how can this help bring down Itex?**

**Never have i ever been a wonderful manga artist/writer. Nor do i write those wonderful books about those six flying children and their dogs. Therefor, i own neither Death Note or Maximum Ride.**

Max

I was on my feet in an instant, adrenaline dumping into my veins by the bucketload. I was surrounded by Erasers, give or take thirty of them. And guess who just HAD to show up?

"Found you again Max. You just cant hide from us." Ari swung one arm for my side, and i jumped over it, landing like a cat with wings outstreached. The trees were thin, so i couldnt get very good cover. The other Erasers were crowding in. I was caught; No doubt more were hidden in the trees.

"Ari, hasnt anyone ever told you? The good guys always win." i said, hooked one leg around the back of his knees, effectively bringing him down. but instead of running, my foot was caughtunder his legs. I hopped around uncofmortably, my foot caught in a death trap. Ari grinned at me, and twisted my leg in a way it should never be twisted. It broke, i gasped in pain and fell to the ground

Suddenly, i was blinded by headlights and shots rang out. Ari shouted at his minions, and they fell back into the trees. I felt two pairs of hands pick me up, but i had shut my eyes and let the dark drag me away from the overstimulation that was my life.

xXxXxXxXxXx

L/Ryuzaki

"Ryuzaki, where exactly are we going?" Light Yagami asked for the fourteenth time. Ryuzaki shrugged, and turned off the main road into a thin bit of trees that went around the children's park.

"We are privatley investigating a lead." he said calmly and turned the headlights off. They continiued through the moonlit woods, and Ryuzaki held his hand up. Both were silent, and they heard a few words up ahead and the sickening crunch of a bone snapping. Ryuzaki motioned for Light to pick up a pistol, and turned on the headlights. What he saw made less sense than the words that brought him here.

About thirty seven-foot-tall, wolfish men were surrounding a six-foot-tall girl. Light leaned out the window and shot over their heads. The wolfish men all retreated, and Ryuzaki and Light ran out to tend to the girl. When they reached her, they both paused, because the girl had wings. Large, brown feathers stuck out of her black hesitated a moment, then rolled her to her back and carried her to the car, with Light's help. They drove back in silence, but that was how he preffered it. He could think better.

**Reviews=life. Life is good. I need life to continiue writing this story. therefore, Reviews=more chappies. it dosent take L to figure that out! ;-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: When Max leaves the Flock to investigate the Kira case on her own, what will she do when a mysterious stranger introduces himself as the greatest detective in the world? Why is his successor giving her the chills? and how can this help bring down Itex?**

**Never have i ever been a wonderful manga artist/writer. Nor do i write those wonderful books about those six flying children and their dogs. Therefor, i own neither Death Note or Maximum Ride.**

Max

Ouch.

Before i even opened my eyes, i knew i was knee deep in trouble. My leg ached, a needle drip was in my hand, a beeping sound was in the background, and the hairs on the back of my neck were on red alert, so people were watching me sleep. All this flooded into my system in less than a second, when i heard someone say, "She's awake,"

My eyes snapped open, but my vision was blurry. I could see three people standing over me, one of them sitting in a hunched-over position and biting his thumbnail, the other two apparently a lot taller. As my vision cleared, I noticed the oldest of the three looked a little too much like Jeb, though the other guy looked like he might be his son. Again, all this in less than a second. Then i realized i was in a hospital.

I snapped into a sitting position, adrenaline already starting to trickle into my system. The guy in the chair looked at me, and i decided he needed more sleep. And he reminded me of Fang, somehow. He said "Lie down. Youre not in a hospital."

Jesus Christ, who was this guy?was he another mind reader? I crossed my arms akwardly and asked, "Who the hell are you?" He blinked, as if he were expecting the steely tone i put in.

Then he said the words i never thought i would hear, much less from this guy.

"I am L."

xXxXxXxXxXx

L/Ryuzaki

"I am L."

The girl looked suprised for a second, then covered it with a cool mask. "No you arent. Theres no way." She said, her voice razor sharp. She obviously had practice with interrogation. Ryuzaki would have to be careful with how he treated her.

"As a matter of fact, I am, but you can call me Ryuzaki." He said, and began chewing on his thumbnail again. "What is your name? You must be hungry. I am sure flying requires more calories than a normal human." He pressed the COM button, ignoring the girls shocked expression "Watari, our guest is awake. Could you have some food delivered to the room?"

Watari answered back immideatly "Certianly. It will be there in four minutes."

Ryuzaki looked back and noticed the girl's open mouth. "Is there a problem?" he asked, though he was nintey seven percent sure there was none.

"No, its just..." She took a deep breath, "My name is Maximum Ride. Im fourteen, and for the past four years i have been on the run from a company called Itex. Youve probably heard of it; they own, like, half the world. But thats not the point." Again, she took a breath. She obviously was uncomfortable telling others about her past.

"I want to join the Kira investigation."

**Reviews=life. Life is good. I need life to continiue writing this story. therefore, Reviews=more chappies. it dosent take L to figure that out! ;-D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: When Max leaves the Flock to investigate the Kira case on her own, what will she do when a mysterious stranger introduces himself as the greatest detective in the world? Why is his successor giving her the chills? and how can this help bring down Itex?**

**Never have i ever been a wonderful manga artist/writer. Nor do i write those wonderful books about those six flying children and their dogs. Therefor, i own neither Death Note or Maximum Ride.**

**

* * *

**

This is a much longer chappie, i promise! i have problems with long chapters. Slight L/Max if you look hard enough.

oh, and Iggy has joined us. Because St. Fang of Boredom has Fang...

**Iggy: -groggily-Where the heck am i?**

**Me: Your in my basement. **

**Iggy: What for?**

**Me: Because Saint has Fang, so i couldnt steal _him!_ Silly!**

**Iggy: "-_-**

_Max Pov_

Silent shock echoed through the room. The two related guys had surprise written all over their faces in bright red marker, metaphorically. The guy who claimed to be L, however, didnt seem fazed.

"Of course. But first, you must recover. Your leg is broken." He said. As if that werent the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

"No shit, Sherlock." i snapped. "Im sure i'll be okay. I heal fast." I sat up straighter, and winced as my leg twinged. the younger looking schoolkid guy put a hand on my shoulder and tried to push me back down. I shot him a hint of a death glare. "Dont. Touch. Me." I ground out through my teeth, for a little added effect, but he didnt take his hand back. Then, suddenly began thinking. Dangerous habit for me, huh? "Wheres my computer?"

"It is being examined. We think it may have a tracer chip hidden inside it." "L" said. I swear, the guy didnt blink at all. It was creepy.

"Well, that would explain why they kept getting the Flyboys after they left that time..." i muttered, "Tracer chip in the computer. Why didnt i think of that?" I ran a hand through my hair. "what about th rest of my stuff? I had a credit card, you know." And boy, did that thing help. Pocky was the Japanese equivilant of homemade cookies, though still not quite as good.

* * *

_Max left a note._

That was the only thought going through Fang's head as he stared at the old computer. He read the comment over and over. _Max left a note, Max left a note, Max lef-_

"Fang? youre muttering again." Nudge said behind him."We should go. gotta keep on the move."

Fang just nodded; he couldnt find a voice in which to reply with. He hadnt said a single word in a long time.

**Iggy: so can i go now that the chapter is done?**

**Me: NO WAY! We gotta do the whole sleepover deal!**

**Iggy : oh, great....**

**Reviews=life. Life is good. I need life to continiue writing this story. therefore, Reviews=more chappies. it dosent take L to figure that out! ;-D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: When Max leaves the Flock to investigate the Kira case on her own, what will she do when a mysterious stranger with bad posture and a sweet tooth introduces himself as the greatest detective in the world? Why is his successor giving her the chills? and how can this help bring down Itex?**

**Never have i ever been a wonderful manga artist/writer. Nor do i write those wonderful books about those six flying children and their dogs. Therefor, i own neither Death Note or Maximum Ride.**

**Me: and without further ado, Iggy! -peels off duct tape-**

**Iggy: I hate you so much right now...**

**Me: oh, come on, i think the wig looks great. Green is definately your color.**

**Iggy: Yeah right. Neon Green looks good on nobody.-pauses- Oh my god, im starting to be like nudge! SAVE ME!**

**Me: -applies more duct tape- You are making me run out of duct tape, Iggy. Stopit Now.**

**Also, two updates. Im gonna start on a Gone/MR crossover. If everyone over fourteen dissapears, where does that leave Max, Fang, and Iggy...? And the second, i DONT check my PMs or my reviews, cus theyre all like, when are you finishing House Meets his Match? Are you ever gonna finish it?**

**No. Its on hiatus and forgive me if i havent been on i a while!**

**Jesus Christ Superstar!**

**-ITS ZEE!-**

The next day, i had recovered enough to get up, with the help of a crutch. My left leg was broken from Ari's trap, but it should fully heal in about... four days. The entire facility I had seen was all pristine and white, which made me shudder(think about my childhood), but i blocked it all out when i saw the HUGE display in the main room. L was on his chair with a large plate of sugary goodness in front of him, and i dont say in the chair because he wasnt actually sitting in it. He was sort of... crouched. Perched, i guess. And yes, i am in fact aware of the irony.

"This is it?" i asked my escort. Light was nowhere around, but that was fine. The guy gave me the creeps like no tomorrow.

The escort dude nodded and I walked over to L. He didnt even turn to look at me, but said "Its good to have you joining the team, Max. You can sit here." he pointed to a chair on his left.

I nodded and sat. The screen had a bunch of folders on it. "Whats all these?" I asked him, and opened one. In the folder was a list of documents that were- of course- all in Japanese. "And i cant actually read Japanese, so i might have a little trouble."

"Theres a button in the lower-left corner, it has the option to switch from japanese to many other different languages." L said calmly, and i immediatly felt stupid. I stole a slice of pie and looked for the button, and clicked "English-US". The screen blinked and a second later, i could read again. And boy, was there a lot of work to be done.

I took a bite of cake and set to work.

**

* * *

**

**Iggy: -chews through duct tape- NOW CAN I LEAVE?**

**Me: SILENCE, FOOLISH BOY!**

**Reviews=life. Life is good. I need life to continiue writing this story. therefore, Reviews=more chappies. it dosent take L to figure that out! ;-D**


End file.
